This invention relates to a tape cassette storage and carrying case, and more particularly to such a tape cassette case wherein the cassettes are securely held for storage, and wherein the cassettes are easily removed for use.
The object of the invention is to provide such a tape cassette storage and carrying case which is easy to manufacture, easy to handle, easy to open and in which the cassettes are easily removed therefrom.